


[BirdFlash][Teen Titans Go]神速力的妙用

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [4]
Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 玩坏了？
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Wally West/Dick Grayson
Series: BirdFlash 同人文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109003





	[BirdFlash][Teen Titans Go]神速力的妙用

[BirdFlash][Teen Titans Go]神速力的妙用  
The Magic Of Speed Force  
注：原作：《Teen Titans Go》  
cp：Wally West/Dick Grayson

神速力的妙用  
当Wally用神速力把Dick干得火星四溅屁股冒烟的同时，Dick挥舞着长棍把Wally四肢打断打得鼻青脸肿，四肢俱断的Wally凭借着干Dick的惯性托着Dick围着地球一圈又一圈最后直接飞出地球飞向宇宙撞进太阳。

玩坏了？  
没关系，反正下一集世界就恢复原状了，所以——  
咋玩都玩不坏


End file.
